Selingkuh
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Ketika kakak dan pacarnya jalan bareng apa yang akan dilakukan Len? /Gak pinter bikin summary/*KaitoxLen*/Yaoi
SELINGKUH

Cast : Len K, Kaito S, Rin K, Luki M

Genre: Romance

 **FF berjamur di leptop numvang publish. maap kalo memuakkan~ :3**

* * *

"Kaito-nii!"

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk berbalik mendengar pangiilan yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda dengan surai kuning berlari terburu-buru kearahnya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu hampir saja terpelanting membentur lantai dengan tidak elitnya jika saja Kaito tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"hati-hati Len." Cemas Kaito mendapati kelakuan ceroboh len yang bisa-bisanya tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika berlari.

"habisnya Kaito-nii jalanya cepat sekali sih. Aku jadi susah mengejar kan." Keluh Len dengan ekpresi cemberut yang menggemaskan. Kaito ingin saja menerkam pemuda itu sekarang jika saja dirinya tidak ingat jika sekarang mereka masih berada lorong sekolah yang merupakan tempat umum.

"Tapi tidak harus sampai belari seperti itu. Kau hampir saja melukai dirimu sendiri." Kaito menelus surai kuning itu lembut membuat semburat kemerahan mncul diwajah pucat Len.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Len menyesal.

"Jadi? Ada apa len?"

"Kita Pulang bareng kan?"

Glek! Kaito menarik tanganya dari puncuk pirang pemuda didepanya, ekpresinya berubah kebingungan. Len mengernyit melihat ekpresi pacarnya yang tiba-tiba aneh tersebut.

"maaf Len. Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa." Wajah len berubah murung seketika, Kaito sebenarya tidak tega melihatnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"kenapa?"

Kaito menggaruk pipinya secara tak sadar, sikap yang biasa dilakukanya ketika akan berbohong. Dan Len tahu itu, karena mereka kan sudah bersama selama setahun belakangan.

"I-itu..." Kaito semakin kebingungan dan gugup, lidahnya kelu harus beradu pandang dengan mata kehijauan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut meminta jawaban. Mampus! Kalau sudah begini akan sulit kabur. SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAITO SEKARANG!

"Kaito-kun!"

Kedua sejoli(?) itu menoleh serempak mendengar panggilan itu. Kaito diam-diam menghela napas lega melihat sesosok gadis manis berambut kuning dan berwajah persis seperti Len berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka.

"R-rin!" Kaito mendekati gadis itu tanpa menyadari len yang menghela napas melihat kedatangan kakaknya.

"ayo kita segera pergi.' Ajak Rin pada kaito yang langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari pemuda dengan surai biru itu.

"Oneechan mau kemana?" tanya Len yang merasa aneh mendengar perbincangan keduanya. Jarang-jarang Kaito dan Rin pergi bersama.

"oh halo adiku sayang!" sapa Rin ceria. Gadis itu tampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran sang adik yang tenyata juga berada disana.

"kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Rin lagi, Len mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kalian mau kemana?" Kaito dan Rin saling melirik satu sama lain. Gelagat yang mencurigakan. Len bahkan sempat melihat kaito kedip-kedip gaje pada kakaknya yang disambut kedipan lagi dari kakaknya seolah-lah keduanya bisa saling bicara satu sama lain hanya dengan kedipan saja.

"aku dan kaito adan tugas untuk dikerjakan bersama Len." Jawab rin akhirnya dengan tak yakin.

Len memicingkan mata curiga, "Tapi kalian kan beda kelas."

Glup!

Kaito dan Rin sukses menelan ludah seret rasanya tengah diintimidasi seperti sekarang ini. Keduanya saling melirik satu sama lain dengan ekspresi pucat.

"i-ini sebenarnya tugas Kaito. Aku hanya membantunya saja." Ujar rin dengan senyum kakunya.

"kalau begitu ya sudah, hati-hati." Ujar Len kemudian. Pemuda itu melambai kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang menghela napas melihat kepergianya.

* * *

"tadi itu hampir saja." Kata Rin seraya memijit dahinya yang disusul anggukan lega dari Kaito.

"aku pikir aku akan mati tadi." Curhat Kaito lemas. Rin yang berjalan disisi pemuda itu terkikik mengerikan melihat betapa lucunya pacar adiknya itu ketika uring-uringan.

"Len pasti akan membunuhmu." Sahut Rin dengan tak berdosanya membuat pemuda disampingnya semakin terpuruk.

"kau bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal sesadis itu Rin." Kaito manyun sedangkan Rin tertawa.

"haha~ harusnya kalau kau cemas kau ajak saja Len memilih hadiahnya sendiri."

Kaito makin manyun, "itu bukan kejutan namanya."

Rin kembali terkikik, "jadi, kau sudah putuskan mau beli apa?"

Kaito menggeleng dengan ekpresi ngenes. Iris birunya menatap pusat perbelanjaan itu kebingungan, matanya menjelajah setiap toko yang berjejer rapi tapi bukanya berhasil memutuskan kaito malah semakin bingung.

"mungkin coklat? Atau bunga? Ini kan ultahnya? Entahlah aku tidak bingung." Pemuda itu mengaruk belakang kepalanya yag tak gatal.

"ya sudah ayo kita lihat-lihat saja dulu." Usul Rin yang langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari Kaito.

* * *

Len tidak pernah semurka itu selama hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membacok kaito sekarang. Bisa-bisanya pacarnya itu sekarang malah jalan berdua dengan kakaknya sendiri. Sungguh keterlaluan dan tidak masuk akal. kecurigaanya tadi terbukti benar. Setelah tadi mengamati gelagat aneh kakak dan pacarnya itu, len merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Jadi ketika ia pamit pulang itu hanya merupakan strateginya saja. Ia ingin lihat apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan kakak dan pacarnya bukan hal yang aneh si karena dulu Kaito kan pernah menyukai Rin lebih dulu. Huks... memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuat Len nyesek banget.

Len terus saja mengawasi gerak gerik kedua sejoli yang tampaknya sekarang sudah selesai ditoko aksesoris dan entah akan kemana lagi. Len berusaha mengiuti keduanya dengan mengendap-endap supaya tidak ketahuan. Tenyata mereka berhanti disebuah restoran cepat saji didalam mall itu. Len ikut masuk lewat pintu lain tentunya supaya tidak ketahuan. Pemuda mungil itu meneliti penjuru restoran kemudain menganga melihat seorang pemuda berambut pink duduk tak jauh dari meja kaito dan dengan penampilan aneh. Memakai jaket tebal musim dingin padahal sekarang sedang musim panas, bertopi, bermasker da berkacamata hitam lebar. Benar-benar seperti selebriti padahal Cuma anak sma biasa. Mengendap-endap Len menghampiri pemuda itu. Ternyata pemuda itu sama kagetnya dengan Len melihat pemuda itu duduk dimejanya.

"Luki-kun penampilanmu mencolok sekali!"

Mendengar komentar Len pemuda itu berdeham kecil.

"dimanapun pria tampan selalu mencolok. Kau juga sama mencoloknya." Len menatap pakaianya untuk memastikan mencolok dibagian mana tapi ia tak mengerti sama sekali karena dia hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dimana letak mencoloknya?

"seragammu, mereka akan segera menenali kita kalau kau memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Len meringis malu, benar juga.

Luku membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan kumis palsu, serta jaket. Len mantap pemuda itu aneh.

"untukmu. Agar kita aman..." jelas luki kemudain.

Len mengangguk patuh dan memakai kumis palsu serta topi itu. Ia bahkan sempat heran bagaimana Luki yang merupakan pacar kakaknya itu bisa membawa peralatan menyamar seperti ini. Apa Luki selalu membawanya?

"Apa sudah benar?" Tanya Len memastikan penyamaranya, Luki menoleh pada pemuda mungil itu seraya mengacaungkan jempolnya puas.

"Sip!"

* * *

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Kaito heran mendapati Rin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dikursinya, sesekali gadis itu celingukan seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Aku merasa kita sedang diawasi." Bisik Rin.

Huh?

Kaito mengernyit mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru restoran. Tak ada yang aneh, orang-orang disekitar mereka sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing. Bahkan dua orang aneh berkumis bercamata dan berjaket tebal yang terlihat mencurigakan dimeja seberang juga tidak melakukan hal yang aneh seperti mengawasi mereka. Dua orang aneh itu tampak sedang ngobrol seru.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Rin."Ujar Kaito kemudian. Rin menggeleng ketakutan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Kaito-kun."

Kaito mengiyakan permintaan itu, keduanya beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar. Rin benar-benar terlihat sangat ketakutan, gadis itu sampai meremas lengan Kaito erat sambil celingukan kesekitarnya.

* * *

BRAK!

Len terperajat mendapati Luki yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan kesal, matanya masih fokus menatap nyalang pada pemandangan dua sejoli yang berjalan keluar restoran sambil berpegangan tangan itu.

"Shit! Ayo kita pergi Len!" Ujar Luki berapi-api.

"Ke-kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengikuti mereka kan? Kita beri mereka pelajaran! Aku mau hajar Kaito!" Len begidik ngeri melihat aura Luki yang sudah seperti akan menghabisi orang. Noooo! Len harus melakukan sesuatu! Walau bagaimanapun dia sama sakit hatinya dengan Luki tapi ia tidak mau sampai wajah ganteng semenya itu sampe bonyok kena tonjokan maut Luki yang pastinya gak bakalan tanggung-tanggung.

"Lu-luki san sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang kita pikirkan!" Ujar Len setengah gak yakin. Setelah mendapati kaito dan kakaknya yang berbohong padanya bagaimana mungkin dirinya masih bisa yakin bahwa keduanya tidak ada hubungan istimewa?

Luki makin naik pitam, "Apa?! Len kau lihat sendiri kan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini? Mereka itu sedang berkencan Len! Mereka selingkuh! Kaito brengs*k itu pasti yang telah menggoda Rin! Kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran!" Luki sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi gerakanya seketika terhenti mendengar uapan Len selanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi... kalau itu yang mereka inginkan bagaimana?"

Huh?

Luki menutar kepalanya pada Len yang menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik poni kuningnya.

"Kalau mereka saling mencintai bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Len mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh linangan air disudut matanya.

"Le-len?" Luki menatap Len cemas. Pemuda mungil itu tampak rapuh sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaito sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Bagaimana kalau kaito kembali menyukai Oneechan? Apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk menghentikanya? Hiks " Isak Len cukup keras. beberapa orang disekitar keduanya memperhatikan mereka dengan aneh sambil berbisik-bisik dan Luki benar-benar tak nyaman dengan situasi itu.

"Len ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita bahas ini diluar." Luki merasa pahit sekali mengatakanya. Pasalnya tadi Len yang berusaha menenangkanya yang terbawa emosi tadi, eh lah sekarang situasi malah berkebalikan.

Len pasrah saja ketika Luki menuntun tubuh mungilnya itu beranjak meninggalkan restoran itu. Pemandangan menyakitkan langsung menyergap keduanya ketika menginjakkan kaki diluar restoran. Disebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tampak dua sejoli yang duduk berdampingan sambil sesekali becanda tawa.

"Brengs*k!" Luki menggertakan gigi geram.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Gumam Len lirih.

* * *

"Kau sudah merasa baikkan sekarang kan?" Tanya Kaito khawatir. Seulas senyum mengembang mendapati gadis disampingnya mengangguk.

"Arigatou Kaito-san!"

"Yo!" Kaito dan Rin bersamaan menoleh pada suara itu. Mata keduanya seketika melebar menapati sosok pemuda tampan dengan surai merah mudanya menghampiri tempat mereka beraada.

"Lu-Luki-kun..." Gumam Rin panik mendapati pacarnya ada disana.

"Hari yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan. Bukan begitu?" Ujar Luki santai seraya memasukkan tanganya kesaku celananya.

"Luki-kun ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan Rin-chan?"

Rin merasa tertohok mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan benar-benar pasrah akan kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Luki. Rin hanya menemaniku membeli sesuatu." Jelas Kaito jujur. Ia tidak ingin sepupunya itu salah paham.

"Oh begitu... "

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku? Marah? Uhmmm... Tidak." Luki menggeleng innocent.

Rin dan Kaito saling melirik satu sama lain dengan aneh mendengar jawaban itu.

"Hanya saja, sepertinya seseorang sudah mewakili kemarahanku jadi aku akan membebaskan kalian kali ini." Luki menyeringai.

Kaito merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika, "Si-siapa?"

"Sepertinya pacarmu juga tadi berada disekitar sini loh Kaito-niisan." Seringai Luki makin lebar.

"Le-len? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kaito panik. Ia dalam masalah besar. Len pasti marah sekali.

"Tadi sih bilangnya mau pulang. Tapi gak tau deh."

"Sial!" Kaito berlari cepat ke arah halte.

* * *

Ting tong ting tong!

Bel rumah sudah Kaito pencet berkali-kali tapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kaito yakin sekali kalau pacarnya itu ada di dalam rumah hanya saja sedang ngambek jadi tidak mau menemuinya dan Kaito sebagai seorang yang membuatnya marah harus bertanggung jawab sampai pacarnya itu mau memaafkanya kali ini.

"Leeennnn! Aku tau kau di dalam! Buka pintunya kita harus bicara! Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu!" Teriak kaito keras.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau buka pintu dalam hitungan ke 3 aku akan mendobrak pintu rumahmu!"

"..."

"1"

"..."

"2"

"..."

"Ti-"

"ceklek!"

Pintu terdorong terbuka menampakkan sosok Len dengan wajah sembabnya seperti habis menangis. Kaito benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal membuat kekasih yang dicintainya itu sedih seperti itu.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Kaito ritoris berusaha menyentuh wajah kekasihnya tapi langsung Len tepis kasar.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Len! Aku dan Rin kami hanya pergi membeli sesuatu."

"membeli apa?"

"Itu-" Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kenapa tidak pergi denganku saja?"

"Itu-"

"Kaito-niisan masih menyukai oneechan?"

Huh?

"Itu sebabnya kan Kaito-nii lebih memilih pergi dengan oneechan ketimbang pergi denganku kan? Harusnya aku tau sejak awal! Kalian Umphhh!" Tubuh mungil itu terdorong kebelakang, terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir lain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkunci disamping kepalanya. Len berusaha melepaskan dirinya tapi seketika tubuhnya terasa seperti jeli merasakan bibir sang kekasih yang bergerak memagut bibirnya teramat lembut. Tenaganya terasa seperti tersapu terbawa angin, ia bahkan mungkin sudah terjatuh jika saja sang kekasih tidak sigap melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang mungil itu. Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Kaito baru melepaskan ciuman itu ketika Len sudah hampir sekarat kekurangan oksigen. Deru napas keduanya mengisi keheningan ruangan itu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Len." Bisik Kaito tepat ditelinga Len. Bola mata Len seketika melebar.

"Huh?"

"Kau suka kalungnya?" Tanya Kaito yang wajahnya hanya berada beberapa inchi dari wajah Len.

Len menyentuh benda berkilauan yang ternyata udah melingkar apik dilehernya.

"I-ini.. apa ini alasan kenapa kaito-nii pergi dengan oneechan?"

"Apa kau suka?"

"Uhm.." Len menganguk dengan senyum.

"Aku tau kau akan suka. " Ujar Kaito puas.

"Arigatou! dan maaf sudah menuduh Kaito-nii yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aku maafkan kok."

"Tapi.. Kaito-nii?"

"ya?"

"Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

Krik krik krik

END

Apa ini? -_-


End file.
